Light 2
12:25:19 AM Nation: Sooooo, lessee. Light was getting a runaround in regards to his friend, Feather. 12:26:07 AM Light: Light *was.* 12:26:56 AM Nation: He also had a journal that was delivered. It was Incori script and he was translating it. 12:28:37 AM Light: Light is keeping the journal on him, and he's also a little worried about Feather, as well as the old doctor, disappearing like that. 12:30:30 AM Nation: Yep. Mysteries abound! 12:31:06 AM Nation: He did, however get to look through a window at Feather. 12:31:25 AM Light: Light is worried about his friend. 12:31:56 AM Nation: From what he could see, she appeared to be sleeping. 12:35:27 AM Nation: So! You have a mysterious journal in an arcane script. An unconscious friend. And a missing doctor! 12:35:40 AM Light: Light is rather worried about all this, but he's relaly not sure what to do next. 12:37:28 AM Nation: So, you leave the hospital? 12:37:50 AM Light: Light does, and heads home. 12:40:01 AM Nation: He finds Rust in his kitchen, making cookies. It's a mess. 12:40:55 AM Light: Dammit. What are you *doing*? 12:41:18 AM Nation: Rust: ... milking a cow. What does it look like? 12:41:32 AM Light: It looks like you dragged a hurricane into my kitchen. 12:41:58 AM Nation: Rust: It's not like you keep anything where normal civilized folk keep things. 12:42:14 AM Light: Which is, apparently, *everywhere.* 12:42:23 AM Light: Did the ceiling really need a flour coating? 12:44:19 AM Nation: Rust: Sometimes to make an omelette, you have cover your kitchen and some of your dining room in flour. Ooh, omelettes, that sounds good too. But you're out of eggs. 12:44:50 AM Light: I *had a dozen eggs*, Rust. 12:44:57 AM Nation: ((I *am* enjoying Rust, btw.)) 12:45:09 AM Light: ((Hee. Me too. So is Light, he's just not willing to admit it.)) 12:45:22 AM Nation: Rust: I used most of them on the maccaroons. 12:45:58 AM Light: ... all right, all right, I surrender. Where are the macaroons, and did you at least manage not to use up all *four ounces* of tea? 12:46:23 AM Nation: Rust: Barely. 12:46:30 AM Light: ... that's enough to make sixteen *pots* of tea, Rust. 12:46:48 AM Light: Light rubs his forehead. 12:46:59 AM Light: Give me a macaroon, or I'm going to turn you into a frog. 12:47:59 AM Nation: He points to the table, which is covered in plates covered in macaroons. "Or one *very* strong pot." 12:48:19 AM Light: That wouldn't even be tea! It would be sludge! 12:49:07 AM Nation: Rust shrugs. "The neighbor humanlings lost a ball in your yard. I threw about fifteen cookies at them to make them go away." 12:49:49 AM Light: ... I hope you at least gave them their ball back, and as you're well aware they're called children, just like elven children, just like everybody's children. 12:50:22 AM Nation: Rust: Elven children are children. Human young are called humanlings. 12:50:48 AM Light: Only by you. 12:51:07 AM Nation: Rust: It will catch on eventually. 12:51:07 AM Light: Light puts the kettle on for some tea. 12:51:30 AM Light: No, it won't, because it either sounds like chitterlings, which is disgusting, or spiderlings, which is worse. 12:52:22 AM Nation: Rust: I hate macaroons. You'll have to eat these before they go stale. 12:52:43 AM Nation: Rust: Did they let you in to see Feather? 12:52:45 AM Light: Then why did you! 12:52:59 AM Light: ... you are not good for my blood pressure, Rust. 12:53:10 AM Light: No, but I did get to see her through the door. She was unconscious. 12:53:18 AM Light: The doctor who was supposed to be treating her vanished. 12:53:21 AM Light: Light gives Rust all the details. 12:54:10 AM Nation: ((About the journal, too?)) 12:55:08 AM Light: ((Yep.)) 12:56:12 AM Nation: Rust: Hrm. Well, I don't know anything about translating old manuscripts. I can't help you there. 12:56:25 AM Nation: Rust: But I'll see what I can find out about this doctor. 12:57:58 AM Light: Either he disappeared, he wasn't the real doctor or... 12:58:35 AM Nation: Rust nods. "I'll find him, one way or another." 12:59:28 AM Light: ... just be careful, will you? No one else is going to destroy my kitchen if something happens to you. 1:02:06 AM Nation: Rust: I'll be fine. I'll be in touch in the next couple of days. 1:03:14 AM Light: You are *not* leaving without cleaning up. 1:03:46 AM Nation: Rust: My fine elven hands are not meant for menial labor. 1:04:27 AM Light: Yeah, but my coarse human hands will fit *right* around your neck. 1:08:14 AM Nation: Rust: *fine*, if you're going to be so dramatic about it. 1:08:55 AM Light: I'll help. 1:10:17 AM Nation: Rust gets to cleaning up the kitchen. 1:10:31 AM Light: Light does help, actually. 1:12:24 AM Light: Light puts things away in the right places, too. 1:14:18 AM Nation: Rust is *horrible* at cleaning. 1:14:28 AM Nation: Very bad. 1:14:42 AM Light: Light isn't, but honestly mostly wanted the company while he cleans anyway. 1:16:05 AM Nation: Once you're done, Rust leaves with little preamble! 1:16:58 AM Light: Thanks. 1:17:00 AM Light: Light waves at him. 1:18:19 AM Nation: he waves over his shoulder! You are left with six dozen macaroons. 1:19:03 AM Light: ... at least I like coconut. 1:19:17 AM Light: Light drinks another cup of tea and eats a macaroon. 1:22:10 AM Nation: So! It's about eleven in the evening. 1:22:29 AM Light: Light made sure to decaf the tea. 1:22:55 AM Light: Light tidies up the rest of Rust's unholy mess, or close enough, and goes to bed. 1:26:43 AM Nation: Okay! You wake up the next morning to someone knocking on your door at about six in the morning. 1:27:49 AM Light: ... dammit. 1:28:00 AM Light: Light stomps over and opens the door. Fortunately he *is* wearing pants. 1:29:10 AM Nation: There's an envelope on your front stoop. 1:33:52 AM Nation: No address, sealed with wax but no seal on the wax indicating who it might come from. 1:34:42 AM Light: Light mutters, and grabs the envelope, opening it up inside. 1:42:29 AM Nation: It's a very short letter, in a meticulous script so exacting that there are no personal identifiers. "Dear Sir. It comes to my attention that you might be in possession of an item that belongs to me. The item is question is a journal, whose contents are written in Incori script. If you do not possess such an item, I apologize and will bother you no further. If you do possess it, I request that you return my property to me by placing the journal on the bench in Ramiset Park, the one closest by the fountain. "If you possess the journal and do not return my property, I will find my way to reclaiming it. I pray that such unpleasantness is not required. - M " 1:42:53 AM Light: Who the hell is M? 1:43:59 AM Light: Light gets a blank book looking similar to the real one, scuffs it up a bit and decides to use that as a dummy to try and find out who picks up the book. 1:46:23 AM Nation: Okay! You have one. The journal itself is pretty unremarkable. 1:48:18 AM Light: Light gets dressed, grumpily, and heads to the park with the dummy, and the real journal in his inside coat pocket. 1:49:04 AM Nation: It's kinda rainy and miserable this morning. Not a lot of people in the park, just those that are passing through on foot to other destinations. 1:50:20 AM Light: Light makes sure to wear a coat and hat and umbrella. 1:51:26 AM Nation: You don't see anyone on or even near the bench in question. 1:52:45 AM Nation: It's a pretty nice bench. Wood and wrought metal, with a little dedication plaque. 1:52:49 AM Light: Light leaves the book there and keeps an eye on it while he goes a little distance away. 1:55:11 AM Nation: Okay! You set it down. 1:55:18 AM Nation: How far away are you? 1:55:53 AM Light: Light is probably close enough to be seen, but not easily, and he's trying to keep a low profile. Stealth really isn't his thing, though. 1:58:52 AM Nation: You see a figure! Wrapped in a long coat, face obscured by a scarf, and wearing a wide brimmed hat, you can't see the face. You're pretty sure he's male, though, by the way he walks. And he's short, five feet tall, if that. 1:59:26 AM Nation: HE walks by the bench and picks up the journal without even looking at it or breaking his stride. 2:00:10 AM Light: Light follows him. 2:01:01 AM Nation: At what kind of distance? 2:02:10 AM Light: Light not too close! A little ways a way, trying to be unobtrusive. 2:04:01 AM Nation: Okay! You follow him out of the park, and toward a tram station. 2:05:28 AM Light: Light tries to catch up with him and ask him some damn questions, seeing as how he's likely to lose him in the train station. 2:06:23 AM Nation: That's easy enough to do, actually. He's walking at a steady clip, but not terribly fast, and your legs are much longer. 2:06:47 AM Light: Light taps him on the shoulder. "Hey." 2:07:43 AM Nation: He stops, but doesn't turn around. "Dear sir. You have returned my property and I appreciate it. But no further assistance is needed." 2:07:59 AM Light: Yeah? I read it. 2:08:12 AM Light: Light steps around to look at him closer! 2:10:30 AM Nation: The voice is precise, with a perfect, almost cartoonish diction. He lowers his head so anything you could see of his face is obscured by his brim. He's also a head shorter than you. "Of course you did. It's only natural. And you are an educated man. What did you think?" 2:11:29 AM Light: It's intriguing, but I'm not sure who sent it to me, or who *you* are. 2:11:34 AM Light: M? 2:16:08 AM Nation: Man: You have returned my property, and I thank you. If you seek a reward, rest assured I will see to that, and you will I find it at your lovely home. 2:16:48 AM Light: Yeah, can you prove that it's your property? 2:17:35 AM Nation: Man: What would you consider proof? 2:18:04 AM Light: Arcane mark with your identification, maybe. A buyer's slip, Marked. 2:18:26 AM Light: You could show me a handwriting sample. 2:22:22 AM Nation: The man reaches into the inner pocket of his long coat. He pulls out the journal, and a small piece of paper. 2:22:54 AM Light: No, don't open the book, just write without looking. 2:23:09 AM Nation: Man: You wished to see an arcane mark. 2:23:35 AM Light: Do the writing first. ... my apologies, but I really can't be sure you're the rightful owner. 2:24:35 AM Nation: Man: But you already -- oh. I see. 2:24:46 AM Light: Yes, exactly. 2:25:02 AM Light: Sorry, but I *did* want to be sure. I remember the handwriting well enough, though. 2:27:22 AM Nation: Man: I do not appreciate being fooled, Mr. Light. But I will give you the proof you seek. Meet me in person, tomorrow morning, at eleven. The Heights. The Ashbury. 2:27:51 AM Nation: The hat, the coat, the scarf, all collapse as the man inside them turns into a pile of wet mud and clay. 2:27:58 AM Light: It was temporary, so that I'd get a chance to... 2:28:08 AM Light: ... now that *is* interesting. 2:28:24 AM Light: Light picks up a bit of the clay and sniffs it, curiously. 2:28:56 AM Nation: The Heights is the richest part of town. The Ashbury is the richest building in it. 2:31:03 AM Nation: The clay is not magical, not at all, which means who ever did this in an expert puppeteer, which is slang for golem makers. Only the most powerful of them can control a golem out of sheer force of will rather than layering on spell after spell. Such people can create golems out of any materials on hand, not just those specially prepared. 2:32:43 AM Light: Light grunts. 2:32:52 AM Light: Somebody's better with puppets than me. Then again that doesn't take much. 2:33:42 AM Light: Light during the war focused on more direct spells, using his sword as a focus for lightning chains, whirlwinds and the line. Without the sword he's quite a bit less powerful but has a bit more finesse. 2:35:43 AM Nation: Specialists tend to get very impressive, but don't have the broad range of abilities. Rust is an Opener which means he can open anything, pretty much, get through anything, but is crap with elements, and defensive magics. He's still dangerous, though. You once saw him open a demon in a pinch. It was gross. 2:38:07 AM Light: Light during the war stayed very general, but with work ever since, he's likely gotten a bit more specific, although probably only in the sense of "more difficult, more elaborate spells" rather than type. 2:41:20 AM Nation: Yeah, I figured that he was big on elaborate, esoteric stuff. Maybe with rituals, too. Combat magic tends to be very immediate -- quick casting spells in combat. I figure since he's not on the line anymore, he looks into longer, more ritualized stuff. 2:42:28 AM Light: Light has also learned a number of different ways to cast various things, rather than focusing on one so much. 2:43:04 AM Nation: So! What next? It's a nice hat, do you want it? 2:43:48 AM Light: Light takes the hat. Sure, why not. 2:44:05 AM Light: Light heads for work, grumpy, as he's still quite short on sleep. Light had gone to work, wearing his new hat, and was still cranky from less-sleep-than-planned. 5:48:15 PM Nation: There is still some mud and clay on the inside, but other than that, it's a nice hat. Brand new. Looks expensive. 5:49:56 PM Light: Light tried to brush off the mud and clay. 5:51:02 PM Nation: Yep! The rest of the clothes were also most likely very expensive. 5:52:01 PM Light: Light took all of it, then, and tries to work out where it was purchased. 5:54:59 PM Nation: You find a receipt of purchase in the pocket of the jacket. It was bought this morning, from a boutique with a fancy elven name that you've never heard of. 5:59:01 PM Light: Hm. 5:59:10 PM Light: Light will have to chase that down after work. He is a responsible person. 5:59:38 PM Nation: Okay! So you head to the academy to teach the future sorcerors. 6:00:56 PM Light: Light does. He's responsible! 6:01:09 PM Light: Light also does need to get paid. 6:02:51 PM Nation: It's a pretty uneventful day at work, really. 6:04:20 PM Light: Light heads out as early as he dares, to go and see if they'll let him see Feather. 6:08:13 PM Nation: They will not. they've now posted a guard outside her room, and Dr. Mercius is still missing. 6:08:58 PM Light: ... what's with the guard? 6:09:59 PM Nation: Receptionist: Given all the strangeness revolving around your friend, the hospital board decided this was best. 6:10:54 PM Light: What strangeness? Her doctor disappeared. Is there a guard outside *all* his patients' rooms? 6:11:50 PM Nation: Receptionist: Isn't one doctor disappearing enough? And he was only treating your friend. He's an expert in delayed-onset mutation. 6:13:06 PM Light: Light glowers. He probably does not realize this is fairly intimidating. 6:13:16 PM Light: Can I talk to her *current* doctor, then? 6:14:27 PM Nation: She blanches. "H-he's with other patients. He *does* have other patients, I'm afraid." 6:14:49 PM Light: ... sorry. 6:15:13 PM Light: Light takes a literal step back and a figurative one as well. "What about later? Perhaps I can catch him before he leaves?" 6:19:38 PM Nation: She composes herself, that shudders, suddenly, dropping her cliboard to clatter on the floor. Her eyes roll up into her head, and she speaks, but it's clearly not *her* speaking. "Leave. This. Alone. Stop. Pulling. On. The. Threads." 6:20:35 PM Light: Who the hell are you? Leave her alone, dammit. 6:22:53 PM Nation: She gasps and comes out it, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been just exhausted lately." She crouches to retrieve her clipboard. 6:23:06 PM Light: ... are you all right? 6:23:14 PM Light: Maybe you should sit down. 6:24:43 PM Nation: She nods, and sits down. 6:25:35 PM Light: Should I get a doctor? 6:28:36 PM Nation: She shakes her head. "No, no I'm okay. I've just been working too much." 6:29:27 PM Light: Let me at least fetch you a glass of water. 6:29:52 PM Light: Light tries to remember exactly how far away you can be and do a spell like that, and what else it requires. 6:31:35 PM Nation: Via sympathetic magic, it's not hard, especially if the target is not a magician himself. Whoever did this almost certainly has a lock of her hair, or a sample of her blood, or something, allowing remote control over a distance of miles, even. 6:32:32 PM Light: Light gets her a glass of water and while he's at it, tries to work out a way to end the caster's ability to do that to the nurse, who is after all an innocent bystander. 6:36:49 PM Nation: A simple ward would do it. You could cast it on an object and as long as she carries the object, or really just has it in her vicinity, she'd be safe. Sympathetic magic is among the most basic and primitive magics. The object of hers that they're using as a focus would only work as a focus for a limited time before they'd need to replace it, so warding her for a short time would likely be enough. 6:37:20 PM Light: Light tries to spot if she's wearing a wedding ring, or a watch, or an ID badge. 6:37:21 PM Nation: Of course, a ward would cut off the sympathetic connection and the caster would definitely feel that. 6:37:28 PM Nation: She's wearing a ring, yes. 6:39:21 PM Light: ... I realize this is an odd question, but I just noticed your ring. I'm going to have a reason to buy one soon--I *hope*--and yours is lovely. May I look at it for a moment? 6:39:27 PM Light: Light tries to play by the rules. >.< 6:40:31 PM Nation: She looks at you oddly, then holds out her hand! "Um... sure." 6:42:09 PM Light: Light inspects it, wondering if he ever *will* actually get married, and if so, he also decides to let whoever it is choose the ring, because he's not good at things like that. Oh, and he also casts the ward, because even if she knows what it is and gets angry about it, at least she'll still be okay. 6:43:41 PM Nation: A ward is simple and you don't really need to wave your arms around, chant, or start glowing or anything, so she doesn't really notice you doing anything. 6:44:43 PM Light: Hm. I don't know, maybe I should have her choose it. Is that still considered romantic, or is it hopelessly pedestrian? 6:45:45 PM Nation: She smiles. "Depends on the woman. That could be smart or stupid." 6:46:02 PM Light: I'll have to think about it. 6:48:12 PM Light: Anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your answer earlier. If I waited, would I be able to catch the doctor later? 6:53:19 PM Nation: Receptionist: I'll tell him you came by, but I doubt he'll have anything new to tell you. 6:54:11 PM Light: ... I *have* to see her. Please. 6:54:29 PM Light: Light *totally* looks down at her ring. Implying things that actually are not real, but hey, she doesn't know that. 6:55:40 PM Nation: Receptionist: I'm really very sorry, but... I can't let you in to see her. I don't even haev the key to her room. 6:56:14 PM Light: No, I understand. Just.... tell the doctor. Maybe I can help. I was a mage once. 6:56:28 PM Nation: She nods. 6:57:51 PM Light: Or just... having someone familiar. 6:58:45 PM Nation: Receptionist: I promise, I'll tell the doctor. 6:59:06 PM Light: All right. Thanks. Take care of yourself. 6:59:17 PM Light: Light tips his hat to her and heads home. 7:03:23 PM Light: Light finds himself actually *hoping* Rust is there this time. 7:05:35 PM Nation: He is not! 7:05:42 PM Nation: Your house is empty. 7:06:58 PM Light: Of course. Never around when I need you. 7:10:48 PM Nation: Yep. Useless bastard. 7:11:35 PM Light: Light in a moment of weakness and paranoia, wards the shit out of his house. 7:13:36 PM Nation: FYI, the sympathetic caster that used the nurse to threaten you is almost certainly not M. Given M's level of skill with the golem, the remote-control zombie stuff is almost certainly far beneath them, and if they had something to say, there are better, more efficient, and more threatening ways to do so. 7:14:11 PM Light: Light still feels threatened. 7:14:29 PM Light: Light brings some macaroons over to his neighbor's house, though, and then settles down with a pot of tea to translate more. 7:20:27 PM Nation: Your neighbors appreciate the gesture, and I figured that your house was warded anyway, but it's easy enough to check them and reinforce 'em. 7:22:39 PM Light: Light translates like a mofo! 7:31:44 PM Light: Light also drinks tea and eats macaroons while he's at it. 7:43:13 PM Light: Light also thanks goodness he likes coconut. 7:43:29 PM Nation: Rust hates coconut. 7:43:45 PM Nation: But for soem reason, he makes damn good macaroons. He probably stole the recipe. 7:45:44 PM Light: Light transytransytranslates. 7:50:07 PM Nation: It's still slow going. This is almost certainly a book describing the more esoteric, difficult, and dangerous techniques of Incori Sword-Magic, though. There's one move that lets your blade cut through time to inflict the wound prior to landing it, preventing all healing, for example. 7:50:51 PM Light: Light is *extremely* interested in that. 7:52:19 PM Nation: You don't have it all translated, but it's very hard to wrap your brain around. 7:55:39 PM Nation: But there is some potentially very dangerous stuff in here. 7:59:24 PM Light: ... Hm. 7:59:41 PM Light: Light is terribly terribly interested, and probably ends up staying up too late. 8:00:16 PM Nation: Hmm. Gimme a roll. like a d10. 8:00:44 PM Light: ((9!)) 8:00:52 PM Light: (( http://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm Isn't evil.)) 8:02:46 PM Nation: ((One of the nice things about DM'ing is that I get to use my IRL dice for most things. It's lke I'm rolling behind a screen.)) 8:04:49 PM Nation: The further into to journal he gets, the... worse and more fascinating these techniques get. Toward the end, you have a lot of 'sword moves as WMD' type stuff. 8:05:24 PM Light: Light decides to take the day off tomorrow and call in sick to finish this. 8:05:42 PM Light: Light is, at this point, mostly worried about how to *stop* these things from happening. 8:08:46 PM Nation: That requires understanding these things in the first place. This journal was almost certainly hand-copied from another text, as a sort of cliffs notes quick reference type thing. You couldn't do any of these things without knowing the fundamentals. 8:09:28 PM Nation: It's like 'this is how you write a program to do this' without understand the basics of the programming language being used. 8:10:48 PM Light: ((Still, Ada Lovelace!)) 8:11:11 PM Light: Light is relieved about that, but still finds enough about the theory interesting... 8:11:49 PM Light: Light abruptly realizes there's a text out there which is *more* dangerous. 8:12:56 PM Nation: Yep. probably an original Incori manuscript. 8:14:14 PM Light: Light also realizes this would make the war look like a stubbed toe, and pours himself another cup of tea. 8:14:44 PM Nation: Still, it's hard to put in context without the original text. 8:18:11 PM Light: Light thanks goodness, and eventually, he brings the book to bed. 8:23:13 PM Nation: Okay! You sleep uninterrupted. 8:24:53 PM Nation: (brb.) 8:25:38 PM Light: Light sleeeeeeeps. Probably sleeps in a little too long, and sends a note to work telling them he's not feeling well and listing what the students should do. 8:44:23 PM Nation: At around ten, there's a knock on your door. 8:44:26 PM Nation: ((Sorry.)) 8:44:39 PM Light: ((No worries. You okay?)) 8:45:15 PM Light: Light puts his pants on and goes to the door, looking out at who's there before he opens it. 8:46:25 PM Nation: ((Yep.)) 8:46:57 PM Nation: It's a man in very nice clothing! There's a carriage sitting outside your house, he's probably the driver. 8:48:52 PM Light: Light opens the door. "I'm home sick today and I don't want to see visitors. In fact, I'm probably horribly contagious." 8:50:18 PM Nation: He furrows his brow and checks his little book. "Mr. Light? you have an appointment in the Heights, at the Ashbury for eleven o'clock?" 8:50:55 PM Light: No, I actually don't. 8:51:11 PM Light: Someone said they *wanted* me to go there at 11 o'clock. 8:51:32 PM Light: I never said I would, in *actual fact* go there at 11 o'clock. 8:53:05 PM Nation: He frowns, and checks his book again. "I'm... sorry, sir. All I know is that my dispatcher sent me here to pick you up." 8:54:16 PM Light: Who the hell is your dispatcher? 9:01:57 PM Nation: He hands you a business card! He just works for a company that rents carriages for transportation. 9:03:11 PM Light: ... fine. I'll go, let me get dressed. Sorry, long night. 9:03:23 PM Light: Light goes and gets dressed and then has a hard time figuring out what he should do with the book. 9:04:35 PM Light: Light if he wards it and hides it in his house, would that be safe? 9:05:58 PM Nation: Most likely. You're good at wards. Battle tested. In magic war, wards keep you from getting unmade. 9:14:16 PM Light: Light will do that, then, and also hide it under the floorboards under his bed or something like that. 9:14:35 PM Light: Light finally comes out of the house. He does have his sword with him. "All right, let's go." 9:27:09 PM Nation: ((I hate that I can't eat things that taste good anymore.)) 9:27:27 PM Light: ((*snuggle* I'm sorry, hon.)) 9:45:12 PM Light: Light gets in the carriage? 9:46:00 PM Nation: Yep. It's a very nice carriage. Small, but lush, and pretty quick once you get going. 9:48:11 PM Light: Light isn't happy about this, but he's going to give it a shot anyway. 9:49:39 PM Nation: You're taken from your comfy middle-class secion of the city to the fancy Heights, wear the city's elite live. 9:54:30 PM Light: Light keeps track of where everything is. 9:55:00 PM Nation: ((I haaaaaaate thissssssss.)) 9:56:52 PM Light: ((We can stop if you want. But I'd rather go slow than stop!)) 9:57:01 PM Light: ((Also, I feel bad for you. :( )) 9:58:02 PM Nation: ((We'll keep going. Just have to go slow.)) 10:02:44 PM Nation: AFter about half an hour, you come to the Ashbury! A large building, ten stories high and bigger than some palaces. Most exclusive address in the city. 10:03:58 PM Light: Light is not impressed. 10:04:46 PM Nation: The cart driver comes along and opens the carriage door for you like you're a big shot. 10:05:03 PM Light: Light steps out. With his GIANT SWORD. 10:05:29 PM Light: Light is totally compensating for something, but in his case, it's for the situation rather than personal shortcomings. So there's that. 10:07:10 PM Nation: At the front door, a burly man asks if he can take your sword! 10:07:54 PM Light: No. 10:08:32 PM Nation: Burly Man: I'm afraid I can't let a guest enter so armed. 10:09:16 PM Light: That's fine, I can wait here. 10:10:43 PM Nation: ((OH, I need your work address. For reasons.)) 10:10:53 PM Nation: ((I can't find where I wrote it down.)) 10:11:38 PM Light: (( 121 3rd St NW, Jamestown, North Dakota 58401 )) 10:12:17 PM Light: ((Also I'm putting Holly's charsheet on the Wilde West Wiki so the others don't find it.)) 10:12:27 PM Nation: ((kk!)) 10:16:54 PM Nation: ((So if someone were to hypothetically theoretically send you something, what's the better address? Home or work?)) 10:18:35 PM Light: ((Work!)) 10:18:52 PM Light: ((Just make sure it's not a bomb or anything with white powder, I hear people get upset about that for some reason.)) 10:19:01 PM Nation: ((I'm just taking a survey. For science.)) 10:22:54 PM Nation: ((No suite # or anything?)) 10:24:26 PM Light: ((Nope. Just address it to me. :) )) 10:24:59 PM Nation: ((If one were to send something, you mean.)) 10:25:16 PM Light: ((Yep!)) 10:29:46 PM Nation: He eyes you. "Did you really think you'd be allowed to carry a weapon into this building?" 10:30:37 PM Light: No, I figured I'd stand obtrusively at the front for everyone and their brothers to see and wonder what I'm doing here, so that every single person who passes is absolutely certain to remember I was here and be curious about it. 10:31:10 PM Light: I'm sure your employers have absolutely no interest in subtlety or secrecy, so that will be fine. 10:32:07 PM Nation: Keep in mind that your mystery M is not the only inhabitant of this building -- there are apartments and business offices here for a variety of people. Not sure if I was clear on that. 10:33:38 PM Light: ((Yep.)) 10:33:54 PM Light: Maybe people will wonder why someone *has* to be so heavily armed just to stand here in broad daylight. 10:34:08 PM Nation: He sighs and looks into a book. "Name, please?" 10:35:11 PM Light: Light. 10:39:16 PM Nation: He nods. "I'll let Mrs. Moray know you've arrived, then. There are several temples on the first floor that work with war orphans. Please try not to intimidate the chirlden with your giant sword." 10:39:20 PM Nation: The burly man leaves! 10:40:05 PM Light: Light rolls his eyes. And he's TOTALLY NOT INTIMIDATING AT ALL. ... actually he kind of is, but doesn't always realize it. He's rather large, is all. 10:40:23 PM Nation: ((Brb.)) 10:53:50 PM Nation: The combination of big guy + greatsword + unhappy to be there and glowering does mean he's intimidating. 10:55:01 PM Light: Light is. He just doesn't think he is. 11:07:43 PM Nation: Eventually, the burly man comes back. "You have received special dispensation to be allowed to carry your sword. If you'll come with me." 11:09:11 PM Light: Excellent. Thanks. 11:10:04 PM Nation: He leads you through the lobby and to one of those fancy mechanical elevators. 11:10:37 PM Light: Light tries to look nonthreatening. 11:15:00 PM Nation: Okay! You go up to the *tenth* floor. 11:16:05 PM Light: Light just tries to be as observant as possible. 11:16:26 PM Nation: The tenth floor is apparently all penthouse residences. 11:20:33 PM Light: Light looks around. 11:24:14 PM Nation: The burly man leads you down the hallway to a set of double doors. "Here we are. I shall leave you to your meeting." 11:25:38 PM Light: Great. Thanks. 11:26:37 PM Nation: He leaves you in front of the double doors. 11:26:52 PM Light: Light knocks. 11:29:25 PM Nation: A butler opens the door. He is the very model of a modern major butler. He is next to the entry of 'butler' in the dictionary. "Mr. Light, I presume." 11:29:39 PM Light: Close enough. 11:30:45 PM Nation: Butler: Please come in, you are expected. 11:31:09 PM Light: Light nods, and steps in. 11:31:32 PM Nation: Butler: May I take your coat, your hat? Your... sword? 11:32:06 PM Nation: It's a very nice apartment. If the foyer is any indication, this apartment is bigger than your house. 11:32:06 PM Light: The coat and hat, thanks. I'll keep the sword; I use it as a casting focus. Awkward, isn't it. 11:32:36 PM Nation: Butler: I wouldn't know, sir. 11:32:42 PM Nation: But he takes your jacket and hat. 11:34:07 PM Light: Do I just wait here? 11:35:27 PM Nation: Butler: No, I'll show you to the sitting room. 11:35:35 PM Light: Sounds good. 11:37:03 PM Nation: He hangs up your coat and hat meticulously, and shows you to a small, tasteful sitting room. "Can I offer you any refreshments?" 11:37:38 PM Light: I would not say no to tea. 11:38:17 PM Nation: Butler: Very good. Do you take anything in it? 11:38:33 PM Nation: ((Sugar? Milk? POISON?)) 11:41:18 PM Light: No, just tea. Thanks. 11:41:53 PM Nation: He nods and hustles out of the room, which is simply decorated. Almost austere, really. 11:43:59 PM Light: ((Lira's backstory + age do not make sense and need to be fixed.)) 11:45:19 PM Nation: ((I don't recall her age. But then that was a busy day. She probably told me and I said 'yeah, fine, whatever' if she said 100ish, thinking she meant, like, 140 or so.)) 11:45:42 PM Light: ((As long as you tell her she has to fix it, that's fine.)) 11:45:53 PM Light: ((Otherwise drop the backstory and be a 16-year-old, that's fine too.)) 11:50:31 PM Light: Light looks around, especially looking for *identifying characteristics*, but. 11:51:16 PM Nation: Nope! Remarkably neutral. Some bland landscape painings on the wall, a very nice but not antique clock ticking away on a chest of drawers. 11:51:30 PM Light: Light waits, impatiently. 11:54:37 PM Nation: A woman walks in. She's around your age. Maybe a few years older, but she wears it well. She's pretty and has a very dignified bearing, wearing practical clothes, with shoulder length black hair tied in a tight bun. 11:55:15 PM Light: M, I presume. Thanks for the hat. 11:56:08 PM Nation: She nods. "Moray. Glad to see that it's seeing use." She takes a seat. 11:56:51 PM Light: Nice stuff to waste on a puppet. 11:57:06 PM Light: Light also sits, leaning the sheathed sword up on the chair. 11:57:35 PM Nation: Moray: I had no other clothes, believe it or not, that were suitable for the golem. I had to buy some new. 11:58:24 PM Light: I just thought you wanted to avoid resonance. 11:59:03 PM Nation: Moray: I've never had much of a problem with that on fresh golems. 12:00:46 AM Light: Yeah? It was nice work. 12:00:57 AM Light: Care to tell me what all this is about? 12:02:56 AM Nation: Moray: Five days ago I had a journal stolen from me. I cast a divination on it, and that led me to your home. 12:06:35 AM Light: And I'm supposed to believe it's yours because? 12:08:43 AM Nation: Moray: Because it has my mark on it. Because it's in my hand writing. 12:13:22 AM Light: Yeah? It looked like somebody else's to me. 12:14:15 AM Nation: Moray: How would you know? 12:14:43 AM Nation: Moray: The letter I sent you was dictated via a magical sending to someone who delivered it for me. 12:15:23 AM Light: Because I recognized the writing *in* the journal, of course. 12:17:04 AM Nation: Moray: I don't see how that's possible. 12:17:31 AM Nation: She pulls out a sheaf of papers covered with handwriting identical to the journal. And to Feather's, really. 12:19:18 AM Light: ... who are you, anyway? 12:21:12 AM Light: I'm sure you're aware that anybody can magically mimic handwriting. It's not even that difficult. 12:22:58 AM Nation: Moray: I'm a veteran, like you. My squad was part of the 31st batallion. After the war, I married. My husband was a businessman. He passed several years ago and responsibility for his financial interests transferred to me. 12:26:50 AM Light: Nice place. 12:27:03 AM Light: I've read the journal, you realize. 12:27:24 AM Nation: Moray: Of course you did. Whoever delivered the journal to you expected you to do so. 12:27:57 AM Light: Care to talk about it? 12:31:36 AM Nation: Moray: I found the original Incori text in a vault of pre-war artifacts owned by my late husband. It's a primer for students of their path of sword magic. 12:32:05 AM Light: Mm. What was his name? 12:33:23 AM Nation: Moray: Francis Kepner. He wasn't a caster. 12:34:18 AM Nation: Moray: Before the war, the Incori demanded all copies be returned to them. They didn't want their more dangerous techniques used in a war where we might become desperate enough to use them. 12:36:05 AM Light: And? 12:37:00 AM Nation: Moray: Somehow, my husband held onto a copy of the text that was not reclaimed. 12:39:04 AM Nation: Moray: I set to translating it. It's all quite beyond me, I'm afraid, but it's terribly fascinating, don't you think? 12:39:08 AM Light: What do you intend to do with it if you get it back? 12:42:04 AM Light: ((My internet just died.)) 12:42:13 AM Light: It is. 12:42:35 AM Light: *grimly* It's not beyond me. 12:43:09 AM Nation: ((eep!)) 12:44:52 AM | Edited 12:46:46 AM Nation: Moray: I mean, I'm not capable of using a specialized sword-stroke to rend the air in such a way as to cause it to combust in the lungs of my enemy. Neither are you. Neither can anyone who has not studied the Path of the Ansei from childhood. I understand the principles and find them fascinating. But I have no nefarious purposes in mind. 12:48:49 AM Light: Yeah? What about the others who want the thing? 12:49:01 AM Light: Who else has seen it? 12:49:59 AM Nation: Moray: I assume the thief has. No one else has, that I know of. It was a private project of mine, nothing more. 12:50:05 AM Nation: ((BUTLER BUTLER BUTLER.)) 12:50:28 AM Light: Not the butler or your other people? 12:52:28 AM Nation: Moray: No. 12:54:53 AM Nation: Moray: I didn't even know anyone knew about it. 12:55:34 AM Light: ((Can you help me try to work put what's going on? Csi cable, jamestown, nd, high speed internet service?)) 12:56:07 AM Light: Hm. You remind me of a girl I used to know. 1:01:22 AM Nation: ((I can't find anything.)) 1:02:09 AM Light: ((Blergh. They had me on hold flr support but i got bored and hung up. Let's just keep playing.)) 1:02:25 AM Light: ((Close to bedtime anyway.)) 1:03:24 AM Nation: She raises a black eyebrow. "Do I?" 1:04:11 AM Light: Yeah, you do. Her name is Feather, and she's in the hospital. 1:04:51 AM Nation: Moray: I'm very sorry to hear that. What's the matter with her? 1:05:23 AM Light: Mutation. There are only a few of us left, now. 1:06:01 AM Nation: Her face is grim. "Yes, I know how that is." 1:06:46 AM Light: I don't think I trust you enough to give you that book back. 1:08:25 AM Nation: Moray: Oh? And here I had just decided that you had nothing to do with the robbery. 1:09:10 AM Light: I didn't have anything to do with the robbery. I'm a rather tedious middle aged college professor, I don't go in for burglary. 1:09:29 AM Light: I don't think I trust anyone with that book. 1:11:49 AM Nation: Moray: Because you are afraid someone wishes to use them to evil ends? The most dangerous techniques are only useable by Ansei. Though combat magic borrows a lot from Incori techniques, that's not enough to allow one to use them. 1:14:32 AM Light: Yeah? Can't possibly be adapted or changed? ... I'm not even sure I trust me with that book, and I *am* me. 1:16:27 AM Nation: Moray: The book is my property, professor. It is as simple as that. I would like it back. I am prepared to bring the authorities into it, though I would be loathe to do so. 1:18:37 AM Light: That might be the right thing to do. They'd have better tools to make certain it was really your property. 1:18:56 AM Light: ... but still, what about the other interested parties? 1:20:22 AM Nation: Moray: I don't know. I don't know who stole the journal in the first place -- it was in my study, and in my safe. And it was the only item stolen. The original text is... elsewhere, but safe. I've taken to verifying that every day. 1:23:29 AM Light: Good. 1:23:43 AM Light: Someone searched my office. 1:24:10 AM Nation: She raises an eyebrow again. "You believe they were searching for the journal?" 1:24:15 AM Light: ... and they might have hurt my friend, too. 1:24:20 AM Light: Yes. 1:25:28 AM Nation: Moray: The friend in the hospital? You think she has something to do with all of this? 1:27:15 AM Light: I think so. 1:28:04 AM Light: Though it wouldn't be like her to be involved in something shady. She w... is, dammit, she's not dead yet-- a serious person. 1:29:27 AM Nation: Moray frowns. "This would seem to be larger than I though." 1:33:05 AM Light: Yeah. Maybe the journal is safer with me. Although I doubt I can resist reading it, you appear to think nothing ... drastic can be accomplished with it anyway. 1:35:50 AM Nation: Moray: I don't. I think of someone could tap those techniques, without the discipline of the Ansei, we wouldn't even be here. 1:37:29 AM Light: Good. While there are certainly constructive applications, the destructive ones are rather worrying. 1:39:18 AM Nation: Moray: I am only hesitant because whoever delivered it to you knew you would translate it, and I wonder what they expected would happen. Perhaps I will call the authorities, let them hold onto the journal. 1:40:10 AM Light: Assuming my wards haven't been broken and it's still there. 1:40:33 AM Nation: Moray: That is true. 1:41:05 AM Light: .. I don't know what they thought would happen. I'm hardly a crazed killer. 1:41:17 AM Light: ... or even very interesting. 1:42:30 AM Nation: Moray: I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to make a judgement on that. 1:43:20 AM Nation: Moray: ... can you see yourself out? I have another meeting I have to get to downtown. 1:44:41 AM Light: Of course. ... be careful. The fewer of us in the hospital the better. 1:45:13 AM Light: Light retrieves his coat and hat and walks his giant sword and himself out. 1:46:16 AM Nation: She nods. "Indeed. I suppose... we'll be in touch, then." 1:46:48 AM Nation: ((I need to sleep myself. I'm teeeeeeered all of a sudden. Probably all the stomach issues.)) 1:47:31 AM Light: I'd quite like to talk to you about it some time when you're less busy. Dinner, maybe? 1:47:51 AM Light: ((Aww, poor hon. *snug*)) 1:48:10 AM Nation: Moray: Hmm. Perhaps. ...thursday evening? Are you free? 1:49:12 AM Light: I'm free. Where do you want to meet? 1:49:55 AM Nation: Moray: Do you know Alazar's? It's a bistro downtown. 1:50:18 AM Light: Light nods. 1:50:22 AM Light: What time? 1:50:40 AM Nation: Moray: Let's say... seven. 1:51:12 AM Light: I'll be there, barring emergencies. 1:51:28 AM Nation: Moray: That goes without saying, I should think. 1:51:57 AM Light: Light tips his hat and really does depart. It doesn't occur to him until much later that that might have been construed as a date.